Being Mine
by LeiaGray
Summary: Requested from Animezeps, there you go, sorry it took so long ;) It has a little of everything (Smut, Love, Fun, Cuteness) and Marco the way we all like him: possessive but adorable ;) MarcoxAce
1. Chapter 1

**This is a requested story for Animezeps, I really hope you like it!**

**Not beta´d yet, be nice and leave reviews ;)**

* * *

"So, don´t you think he´s too young for you?" Izou asked, taking another sip from the bottle and looking Marco straight in the face.

"Of course he is too young for me. But I am a pirate, don´t come with the moral aspect, that doesn´t work on me, yoi." Marco replied smirking, his gaze on Ace, who just joined the crew days ago, and was currently drinking with the others. The younger laughed and rubbed the back of his head, slightly turning his head and meeting Marco´s gaze, smiling back at the blonde.

They ended up later, in the hallway, in front of Marco´s room, Ace pressed against the door, Marco leaned in to kiss him, the very first time. He wasn´t afraid that the younger would pull back, he knew, _felt_, that they were supposed to be, all of his mind was on the soft lips on his own, because Ace _didn´t_ pull back, gave into the kiss and opened his mouth to invite him in. He tangled his hands in the raven´s hair, his hands at the back of the other´s head and pulled him closer into the kiss, tasting his sweet mouth.

"Do you want to come inside with me, yoi?" Marco asked as they parted, both panting. Grey eyes locked with his.

"Yes..."

The raven followed Marco into his room, watching as the blonde let his shirt fall from his shoulders, revealing his muscular back, stretching. He smirked at the sight, although slightly blushing at the blondes perfect view and his show-off stretching, just for him.

Marco turned around with a smile on his face. He crossed the small distance between them, holding him close, leaning in to kiss him, pushing the younger softly forward, leading him towards the bed. Suddenly he felt Ace resisting and softly pushing him away, breaking the kiss.

"Wait...! This is...my...well, uhm, kinda first time...and..." Ace stuttered.

"You are a virgin, yoi?" Marco raised an eyebrow at that.

"I am not a virgin. I slept only with girls and...you are the first man I want to sleep with, so..."

"Ace."

"...and I really think want to sleep with you, but since..."

"Ace!"

"...I am pretty sure, you want me to bottom right? And I..."

"Ace! Yoi!"

The raven looked up at him, blushing even more, his eyes worried. The blonde smiled at that, his hands automatically raising, to cup the youngers cheeks in his hands, his thumbs trailing over the freckles and his lips. They stood there, close, Marco caressing his face.

"Ace?" he asked after a short while, his voice low.

"Yes?"

"Let´s take it slow, yoi." he whispered, leaning in once again. "You tell me when you are ready, and I promise you, I won´t do anything you are not ready for, yoi."

Marco could nearly feel the youngers relieve, as said one started to kiss him again, this time way more slow, gentle, and he was glad to go with it.

* * *

The next morning Marco untangled the raven´s limbs from his own body and bent over to grab his shirt from the floor. He leaned back, smiling, letting his fingers run through raven hair, and kissing Ace softly at the freckled cheeks.

They fell asleep after kissing and caressing each other, but nothing more, both even wore their pants, although Marco needed to admit, at least his were really tight that night.

He sighed, smiling, then got up and leaving the room, quietly closing the door behind him, yawning. And there was standing just one small problem, that made his mood a whole lot worse.

Thatch. Damn it.

"So...did you fuck him?" Thatch asked, going after Marco who just chose to ignore the man with the pompadour. "Because if you did, then let me say it couldn´t be very good, right? Because we literally heard nothing. Or is Ace not a vocal type of guy?"

"Fuck off, Thatch, yoi."

"What´s the matter old man, couldn´t get hard? I bet the problem isn´t Ace, he sure got some experience, I mean, look at him, but you-"

"Shut it, yoi." Marco replied again, feeling really pissed by now and he really started to hope that Ace was worth it, to handle some of that teasing, but the next moment he felt bad for the thought alone. Ace was worth it. He knew.

He shifted in his phoenix-form, letting Thatch behind and lifting himself up in the air. Freedom.

And away from Thatch.

How the blonde was able to stay away from the fourth division commander the whole day, he couldn´t say, but he somehow did. It was late evening, as they all sat together, drinking and he smiled as Ace sat down next to him, so close, their legs touched.

"So...you sure about...us?" Ace finally broke their silence, he looked down at the bottle in his hands, avoiding eye contact.

"I´ve already talked to Pops. And yes, I am sure, yoi." the older replied, taking the bottle from the youngers hands and taking a big sip.

"And with the waiting thing...?"

"Ace." he whispered, a finger under the others chin, he lifted his head up, to lock eyes with the raven, grey met blue. "I told you, you are worth the wait. Relax. We have all the time in the world. I fell for you the moment you set foot on this ship, yoi."

Ace wanted to say something but then a loud voice was heard. "Let´s play truth or dare!"

Oh god, no.

Marco sighed as Ace cheered with the others and he raised an eyebrow at a very drunk Thatch, who was coming closer, a bottle in his hands.

"Alright, so, I´ll start." Thatch stated, as they all sat in a circle around that stupid bottle. Marco already regretted being here, but he didn´t want the other´s to embarrass Ace more than necessary, after all, the teen was a bit shy when it came to the whole prospect of being together with him. He told Oyaji, but not anyone of their crew members yet.

Thatch spun the bottle and – oh wonder – it pointed right at Ace. Fuck.

"So Ace...truth or dare?"

"Truth." Sometimes Marco wondered if the brat sitting right next to him, had a feeling for what was going on. Apparently not.

"Alright. Let´s say, tomorrow you _must_ marry a person from this crew, who would it be?" Marco raised an eyebrow at that. What was he thinking?

"That´s easy. I would marry Marco." Ace said, without hesitating even a moment, giving his blonde a sheepish smile. And Marco actually _blushed_. Damn, that kid really got him.

The play went on and on, Marco wondered at every question and every task, when Thatch would come to the point. The bottle spun, and pointed right at Ace, again.

"So Ace," Thatch said. "Have you ever had sex with a person the same sex as you?"

"Thatch..." Marco said, warningly, nearly growling at the brunette. Ace was blushing madly next to him.

"Haha, I knew it! That´s why you two were so quiet last night. You are a virgin!"

"Thatch!" Marco said again, louder this time. Ace didn´t even try to answer, he wasn´t sure what was going on between those two.

"Ace, you don´t need to answer this, yoi."

"Marco, aren´t you a bit overprotective over your little boyfriends virgin ass?" the man with the pompadour said, and that was when Marco saw red. He got up, shifting in his phoenix form, his talons grabbing Thatches shoulders, lifting him in the air, and with a loud _splash_, he threw him in the ocean.

"Has anyone a question about me or Ace, that you really need an answer to?" he said after turning back, glancing around his crew members.

Everyone shook their heads the same time, the whole ship was quiet, watching Marcos outburst. Damn, what did that brat do with him?

"Come with me, yoi." he murmured, pulling Ace on his feet and dragging the younger with him, he then turned back to Namur. "Maybe you could get him out, yoi?"

* * *

Neither of them said a word, as they went back to his room. He opened the door and waited for Ace to enter, letting himself lean his back at the door, after locking it. Sighing, he closed his eyes. As he opened them, he looked straight in the younger´s grey ones.

"Marco..." Ace whispered, his fingers playing with the hem of his shirt, then slowly wandering over the tattoo on his chest.

"Ace..." The blondes voice was raw. As an answer, the second division commander leaned in to kiss him, slowly at first, but more passionate, more rough after a short amount of time, their tongues fought a battle of dominance, that Marco won, of course. The raven moaned into the kiss, his hands trailing over the blondes body, he pushed his shirt off his shoulders, removing the belt, opening the blue sash and letting it fall on the floor.

"Ace...wait...I..." Marco started, but a pair of hungry lips shut him successfully up, he groaned into the kiss, caressing the raven´s chest, his fingertips gently trailing over a hard, erect nipple as Ace used the chance to brush over the older´s clothed arousal. Both moaned at the same time, breaking their kiss in need for air, but fuck, wasn´t air totally overrated?

"Marco..." the younger brought out, panting.

"I want you...to be my first." Marcos eyes widened, he never heard the youngers voice that seductive.

"I want you to show me..." he whispered, pressing his frame against the other´s, earning a groan from the blonde.

"I want you to teach me..." Marco seriously asked himself, how long his self control was willing to stay put.

"I want you to take me..." And there was his self control, going over board. Bye.

With a groan, Ace found himself pressed against the older, as the blonde lifted him easily, his hands on the younger´s butt, said one´s legs around the older´s hips. He carried him over to the bed, slowly putting him on it, hovering over his younger lover, their lips connected.

"You are going to be the death of me, yoi." he whispered, rubbing their crotches together, watching how the younger shivered under him. He kissed his way from Ace´s lips over his neck, down to his collarbone and left a mark there. Trailing more and more kisses southwards, he ended at the fly of the younger´s shorts, and after a questioning look, if Ace was okay with this, he opened them, groaning as the youngers already leaking cock sprang free.

Damn it. The brat wore no underwear.

Making eye contact, he was leaning down, giving the throbbing arousal under him a lick from the base to the tip, being rewarded with a loud moan from the younger. Ace´s fingers clenched into his hair, as he took him in his mouth, sucking hard, never breaking their gaze.

"Marco...stop...ple-...ase...I´m close...I-" But he didn´t stop, he took him all the way in, drinking in the sight of Ace, as the young commander lifted himself on his elbows to get a better look, his cheeks flushed, his legs parted, an amazed look on his face. Marco repeated the motion, finally all the years of practicing paid off, and the younger came inside his mouth with a groan, his limbs shaking from sheer pleasure.

With a smirk, he came back up to kiss Ace, letting him taste himself. Marco wrapped his arms around him, holding him close and waiting, until the raven was down from his high.

"Marco...?" Ace´s voice was sleepy already. "Can you teach me that? I want to take you as deep." Oh god, that damned brat.

"Sure, yoi. But not tonight."

"Why?"

"We are taking it slow, remember, yoi?"

Ace lifted himself up, crawling over the blonde, straddling him.

"What if I don´t want to wait?" he whispered against the older´s lips, his hands busy opening Marco´s pants. All the phoenix could do, was to moan and let Ace have his way with him, he lost it too long ago.

* * *

**There ****_may_**** be a second part, depends on how much you beg :P**  
**After all, I need a place to put all the smut^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there :)**

**So. I made a long pause, i know, but work is really challenging this days and I was to tired to write. -.-**

**But now I have a few days off, so I am forcing myself to it XD**

**Anyway, I still don´t think that this will be the last part of this story, because honestly I got a little carried away. But smut-carried away so...yeah^^**

**Also I need a little motivation, so please review!**

**Also this is not beta´d yet, so be nice :P**

* * *

Marco was a moaning mess under the raven´s hands, that were caressing his chest, he groaned as the younger released him from his pants and underwear, revealing his already leaking cock. It was just too much.

"Ace..." he groaned, "...you need to stop...yoi..."

"What? Why?"

Why? Because he was going to fuck him through the mattress, that´s why!

"Because I can´t barely hold back otherwise, and I don´t want to force anything that you are no- aaaarggh...!"

The raven was busy kissing his way downwards, as he spoke, and instead of giving him a fair warning, he licked the tip of his cock, smirking, as he heard the blonde made _such_ sounds. He grinned and continued, slowly touching the older, watching him, tasting him.

"Ace..." All Marco could do, was to watch, as the younger, encouraged from his sounds, took him in his mouth and gave him a shy lick. The first division commander couldn´t help but twitch in this hot, wet mouth, as the other started to _suck_ him, and seriously doubt that the younger didn´t suck anyone off yet. Because seriously, he was way to good at this! Ace released his leaking cock with a wet sound, and looked up at him, smirking.

"Marco?" The blonde just hummed as an answer. He looked at his younger lover and felt himself blushing from the look the raven gave him, his dark hair messy, his eyes gleaming from lust and want.

"I want to make you come..." Ace whispered, and the older groaned at his words. Feeling the second division commander sucking at a spot on his upper leg, he shifted under him, panting from the sensation and close to loosing it, because the brat made him wait. On purpose.

"Ace..." he groaned, spreading his legs further, "if you want to wait..." He couldn´t focus on what he was saying, because that was the moment Ace decided to wrap his fingers around his length and slowly started stroking him.

"Then?"

He moaned as the younger used his other hand and cupped his balls. His mind had gone slightly blank and he needed to hold himself back from just pushing himself between his lovers soft lips and fuck his mouth.

And as if the raven knew, his mouth was around his dick once more, sucking and licking him, Marco´s hands found their way to the back of Ace´s head and tangled in raven hair, slightly pressing him down to take him further in.

He came, as the tip of his cock brushed against the other´s throat, groaning and shaking, and Ace swallowed his seed, then came up to kiss him softly, letting him taste himself.

As Marco opened his eyes, he first noticed the other´s amused look and smiled weakly back.

"What´s so funny, yoi?"

"Nothing." he said, laughter in his voice. Marco nudged him softly, and pulled him close, so he was now lying on top of him.

"So...?"

"I am just so proud of myself. That´s all." Marco smirked at that.

"Because you made me come, yoi?"

"Because you made such sounds."

* * *

Ace´s head hit the pillow with a soft thud, his cheeks red, his hair slightly wet from sweat and a grin on his face.

It was a few days later, and, much to Ace´s disapproval, the older still refused to go all the way. Well, he got to came otherwise, like just now, but it was still mean!

Marco appeared in his sight and their gaze met. Smiling, the older leaned in to kiss him, his tongue trailing over his under lip and as Ace parted his own, it soon found it´s way in, playing with the youngers.

Eventually they broke their kiss for air, just laying there, Marco on top of the other, his head on his chest.

"Marco...?"

The older just hummed.

"When do we go all the way?" he asked slowly, earning a chuckle from the man above him.

"When you are ready, yoi."

"But I am ready!" He sat up fast, pushing Marco off his chest, who groaned at that and eventually lied on his back.

"Ace...how about you let me decide if you are ready?" he asked, as the raven climbed on top of him, still naked, and ended up straddling his thighs.

"How about no?"

Grinning, the blonde spun them around, so he was on top again and captured the other´s lips.

"How about we start preparing you, and see if you can endure it?" Marco whispered, as they broke their kiss, his hands wandering over Ace´s body, and the younger shivered under his touch.

"How about now?" he asked back, grinning.

"Alright, yoi." Marco backed off a bit, only to see the other´s questioning look, and smirked again.

"Turn around and get on your knees for me, yoi,"

Ace did as he was told, although slightly blushing at the request, kneeling on the bed, his back straightened. The blonde moved closer and started to kiss his nape, his hands wandering over the other´s body, arousing him, teasing him.

He drank in the soft moan he got, as he pinched the youngers nipples softly and bit down on his shoulder. Kissing his way downwards, over the raven´s back, Marco pressed Ace down, so he was on all fours. He licked over his spine, down to his hips and smiled as the raven shuddered under his touch.

"Marco..." the younger moaned his name, as he traveled on southwards, his hands on the other´s buttcheeks, kneading the flesh in his hands, his lips nibbling at the soft, hot skin.

He let a finger run teasingly over the Ace´s crevice, down to his balls and smiled as he heard the raven´s breath go faster.

Ace moaned under his treatment and constant teasing, he knew that Marco always took his sweet time arousing him, but this time, he started to get more nervous the longer the older made him wait. It was his first time, after all, and _no one_ was ever down there to...well, penetrate him.

As he felt the other´s tongue at the top of his crevice, his breath sharpened. He wouldn´t... _lick_ him there?

"Marco! Stop, I-" He started to panic.

"Ace?" the blonde whispered, after taking one of his fingers into his mouth, and letting it, now wet, trail over Ace´s entrance. "What is it, yoi?" he asked, smirking at the moan he got from his action.

"A- Are you going to lick me there?" The raven´s voice was hoarse, his body shaking.

"That was the plan, yes. Objections?"

"Well, don´t you think it´s..."

"Spit it, Ace, yoi."

"Don´t you think it´s well...you know...dirty? I mean, kind of?" Marco sighed. He should have known. Ace was always cocky at first, only to get nervous right after.

"Ace?"

"Yes?"

"You took a shower before. I know that, because we took one together. And if you don´t want a basic anatomy lesson: If there´s something, as you so eloquently put it, _dirty_, within my reach, I would know, yoi."

Ace´s face was blushing red, as he slowly nodded. Marco came back up, embracing him from behind, pulling his face towards him and watching the blush on his face.

"Would you please relax?" he asked, kissing the younger softly, locking eyes with him right after. Ace nodded.

"I want to make you feel good, yoi." he whispered into the raven´s ear, making him blush even more, before he made his way back down, one hand brushing over Ace´s awakening erection, the other over the luscious butt under his gaze.

"Relax, yoi." he said, as his tongue was sticking out, his hands meanwhile both on the younger´s hips, spreading his cheeks slightly apart to give him better access.

Ace hissed at the feeling of that tongue on his entrance. It was weird, unknown, but – and that was when Marco spread him even further, to lick once again over his hole – fucking amazing.

He let out a long moan as the blonde repeated the action once more, his legs trembling.

"Mar- co..."

Marco continued licking his entrance, his hands kept Ace´s cheeks spread further, his tongue slowly wiggling in, causing Ace to groan loudly and to press his hips slightly back.

He started stroking the raven´s arousal as he pushed his tongue further in, to get him used to the feeling, to make him want more, to make him want him.

Ace´s breath was taken away by the pleasure building in his groin. He wanted more, needed more.

"Marco...I want you...I want-" he brought out, his mind couldn´t focus enough to make a sentence.

If this made him like that, how would actual fucking be? How would he feel when Marco finally entered him, united with him?

He lost his train of thought as Marco withdrew his tongue and the hand on his cock, chuckling at the whining sound Ace made.

"Do you want more, Ace, yoi?" he asked, his voice even deeper than usual, his breath fastened. Ace didn´t need to think twice and nodded.

Marco just smirked at that and longed for his bedside drawer, grabbing a bottle of lube. He turned Ace around and pulled him closer, so he was straddling his lap, both moaning as their groins touched. They kissed.

"Ace.. say it... Say you want more, yoi." he whispered against the other´s lips, but capturing them before the younger could even answer, while coating his fingers in lube.

"Marco..." Their gaze locked, and Ace could feel the blonde´s digits at his backside. "More... please... I want more...I want you, I-" his sentence broke off as he felt a first finger slowly pressing against his entrance, he was relaxed from the licking, so it went easily in, earning another moan from the raven.

He felt the finger move inside him, the tip wiggling so he could get used to the feeling, and then slowly thrusting in and out, making him clench Marco´s shoulders in return.

"Marco..." he whispered and their lips found each other once again. The blonde´s hand kept on moving and eventually he added a second digit, waiting for Ace to adjust.

He noticed the frown on the youngers face as he started to move, searching for a certain spot. Smiling, he kissed Ace´s forehead, his cheeks and lips.

"Ace..." he whispered against his mouth and that was when he brushed over the younger´s prostate, making him groan out loud and clench his shoulders, his back arching.

"Fuck!"

Marco just smirked and instead of teasing him, he decided to press inside further, to press that spot once again, making Ace a moaning mess above him.

The younger forgot everything around him, all he was, all he could feel was Marco. The taste in his mouth, the scent in his nose, the burning passion in his groin. He arched his back as he rode the blonde´s fingers, shaking, groaning, cursing as that spot inside him got hit every time, making his vision blurry. His head fell back, and the moment Marco wrapped his hand around their cocks, the moment as they both touched, he came, with a force that he never would have imagined, shooting hot ribbons of cum over the blonde´s chest, Marco´s sweet words in his ear.

"I love you, yoi."

* * *

**Review please, I hope you enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
